Broken
by LindseyAdorkable
Summary: Alice moves to Forkes alone with her abusive father after her parents divorced and her mom was sent to prison for Heroin abuse. Alice is broken, lost, and unloved, but Jasper Whitlock/Cullen might be able to fix her. rated M for violence, language and slight sexual content. Summary isnt very good, but i can assure you that you wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, the begining might be a little slow for you, please review and let me know how I'm doing, this is my first post ever:) but iIpromise it's not amateur!**

Broken

Alice pov

I sat in silence in the passenger seat of my father's car as we turned on to the street our new house was on. Moving to forks is probably the last thing I would have ever wanted to do, but I've learned to be passive. I looked out my window; avoid all eye contact with my dad. _Changes, so many changes_ I thought. We are moving here together, just my dad and I, which is the first change. My mom was part of the picture before the divorce which was the main reason we moved. And the reason I'm with my dad instead of my mom, is because her addiction to heroin not only made her ineligible to have custody of me, but it also finally landed her in jail. Apparently her heroin addiction was a big enough distraction from the bruises covering my body along with my mothers. Apparently it was easy for the court to overlook the way I cringe each time my dad raises his hand. Of course, I wouldn't want to be living with a heroin addict, but living with my dad isn't nearly what I would call a better option. Just my dad and I, which is a terrifying thought. When my mom was around she was able to step in when the beatings got too intense. She took the rest for me, as I ran up to my room and sobbed in the corner. Now there would be no one here to stop him… Forks, the second major change, a location chose by my dad, because he is a logger, and his company moved him here because of how dense the woods got around the outskirts of town. He has always been a logger, sometimes his trips made him leave for a few days at a time despite them being no more than an hour away.

We pulled into the driveway of my new home. It was… quaint. Small, but how much room do two people really need? Before I could take a good look at it my dad said "get your shit up to your room." I stepped out of the car and made my way to the back, popped the trunk and grabbed my two suit cases. I left the trunk open for him and made my way up the walk way to the front door. All the furniture was in our house already, the movers brought it in a few days prior to our arrival. When I went into my room I wasn't displeased at all with where they put everything, so I decided to keep it as it was. I heard my dad slam the front door and froze for a second, then started to unpack my clothes. My pride and joy, I invested most of my time into my clothes. Clothes are the only way I can feel great about myself. The perfect outfit can carry me though the day, buying and designing clothes in hopes of one day hitting it big is what gives me hope. But lately I've had designers block. As I put my items where I wanted them I thought about school tomorrow. Forks high school is a few miles down the road. My dad made it clear to me that I'll be walking. I've never had access to a car. I'm seventeen and I don't have my temporary license. No one ever took me. I learned to get over it. Anyway, I'm picking up about halfway through the first quarter. So at least I haven't missed much I hope. I've been trying to decide in my head if I should try to put myself out there and be friendly and open to everyone, or if I should keep to myself the first few days until I have a grasp on things. I guess it'll sort itself out when I get there, no need to make myself anxious.

"alice! Are you done yet?" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

Instead of replying I just went downstairs.

My dad was in the kitchen making himself some easy mac. "yeah dad I'm all done." I said softly.

"go to bed then. Its late enough for you. We'll talk about curfew and all that shit tomorrow if I'm not tired."

"okay dad. Goodnight" I said timidly. I wasn't sure if he was going to find some last minute issue worth getting physical over.

After hovering there for a moment, I went back upstairs. I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, which was cold and unwelcoming. My dad's room is downstairs, which I am very grateful for. I can fall asleep knowing there's some good distance between us, although it doesn't do much, it comforts me. i fall asleep with the highest of hopes for tomorrow, but the lowest of expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewing over my last chapter I did find a few small typos and that it was a little short. I'll try to start making each chapter at least a thousand words:) enjoy**

Alice point of view

The harsh sound of my alarm pierced the silence of my room at six in the morning, causing me to sit up quickly in my bed. When I realized where I was, in the new house, in my own room, I turned my alarm clock off. I ran my hand back through my short hair. It was a stressed and also nervous habit I picked up quite some time ago. As I got out of bed I groaned. My hips were sore, along with my thighs. I looked down at the bruises that formed two nights ago, the last night in the old house. Dad had me make him coffee, and as I brought it over to him I tripped over a box of his things and spilt it. Before I could stand up and run he was hovering over me. I remember vividly how he pulled me up off the floor by my left arm, I thought it would come out of my socket, and threw my into the side table by the couch. My hip hit it the hardest. Before I could wince he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room again. I hit a vase and it fell to the ground and broke, making him more furious. From then on it was kicks to my legs.

I snapped out of my flashback and walked to my closet to choose my clothes. I decided with jeans today, to cover my bruises. Dark wash skinnies, and a nice mint green flowing tank top. I decided the mark on my arm where my dad grabbed me to throw me looked too much like a hand print so I grabbed a turquoise leather jacket. After styling my Pixie cut and putting on some simple makeup I tiptoed downstairs, trying to leave before my dad woke up. I was successful, and before I had the chance to make a loud noise I slipped on my shoes and rushed quietly out the door. The walk wasn't long to the high school, honestly I enjoyed the peace and quiet. As I arrived to the parking lot I decided how today would go – I'll be quiet and simply watch—and I made my way to the office.

Inside the office was dull and stale but the secretaries were all very helpful and polite. They gave me my schedule and my map of the school, and also a parking permit. "oh, you can keep this, I won't be needing it". They gave me a strange look but took the parking permit back. _I'm not the only person who doesn't have a license here, am I? _I dismissed the thought as I went to my first period class, English composition one. I quietly introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Hanks. As people started to fill the room they all took notice of me, a few of them smiled and waved, to which I gave a faint smile back, but no one approached me. I received a list of supplies id need for the class, and the class continued normally as I suppose it would if I wasn't there.

This happened for the next few classes until my class before lunch, psychology. I was the first in the class as I have been the whole day because I have no need to stop at a locker or talk to anyone really. My teacher welcomed me with a warm smile and gave me a text book, and politely told me to grab any seat. I sat down and a group of three guys walked in. one was big, intimidatingly large with very black hair and a deep manly voice. The other two were smaller but still muscular, just not exceedingly so. One had brown wispy hair and golden brown eyes and the other had dirty blonde locks that reached his jaw. He was the most handsome high school boy I have ever seen. But I didn't get carried away. The big one noticed me first, and sat by me as the other two then noticed my presence. "you have to be the new girl eh? I'm Emmett." the big one said with an extremely large smile.

"yeah, I'm Alice." I smiled. He stuck out his hand. I almost flinched at his quick movement, but regained myself and shook his hand.

"these are my foster brothers" Emmett said with the same large smile.

The brown haired one introduced himself as Edward, and the golden blonde one introduced himself as Jasper.

_Jasper. That's unique. _I thought.

They all smiled at me and sat around me as the bell rang. It was nice to have a few people actually introduce themselves. The rest of the class flew by.

When the bell rang I jumped, and my books and papers fell to the floor. _Good job you idiot. _I told myself in my head. As I bent down to get them the golden haired boy, Jasper, bent down with me. "no no, allow me" he said. I heard a small southern accent, I took a little too much enjoyment in that.

"thank you" I said quietly.

"of course. What class do you have next?" he asked.

I pulled out my schedule. "Lunch." I said blankly.

All three boys smiled. Emmett then said "great, you'll know who you're sitting with".

I smiled and looked at the floor. Am I actually making friends?

We walked into the lunch room and I followed their lead. They sat at a round table with two other girls at it. They looked up from their phones at me and smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back at them. Emmett sat down next to a beautiful blonde bombshell, to say the least. "I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. You are Alice, right?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, Alice Brandon." I said with a half-smile as I sat down.

"This is my sister Bella" Rose looked toward the other girl, another gorgeous girl, brunette and pale but very beautiful. I started to feel out of place as I looked at both of them, so perfect. When under these clothes I'm hiding a hundred marks that make me ugly. Edward seemed to sense my sudden discomfort.

"how are you liking Forks so far Alice?" he asked.

Everyone sat down, Rose next to Emmett and Bella next to Edward. By their body language it's a safe bet to say they are together. That left Jasper next to me, and me wondering why such a handsome guy didn't have a girl by his side.

"well… its wet." I smiled.

They chuckled at my comment and we continued to have a semi normal lunch. I didn't say much, my anxiety started to kick in so I just took deep breaths and listened. This happened sometimes, I hate it, it makes me hate myself.

The day ended quickly after that and I parted ways with my new friends and started walking home. I guess my high hopes for today really paid off. It was a great day in my mind. As I walked up to the house I realized dad was home, his first day of work isn't until tomorrow, which is Wednesday. I opened the door and smelt alcohol and cigarette smoke. Oh lord, please no.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pov

I walked into the house slowly, praying dad was asleep. But I should have known I would have no such luck. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard his drunken voice call my name. "Alice! Get your ass down here".

I slowly turned around and walked to the living room, where he was sitting on the couch watching sports center. "Yeah dad?"

"Well don't walk on by without telling me how your first day was! Sit down with me Alice, like yah did when you were little." He slurred.

"Dad you're drunk" I murmured as I made my way in front of the couch, facing him but still standing.

"What the hell did you just say?" he said. "WHAT did you just say to me?"

"Dad you're just a little drunk, you should go to be-" before I could finish he lurched out of the couch and shoved me backwards, making my head smacked against the wall. I shut my eyes tight in pain, when I reopened them he was right in front of me. He's the most terrifying man I've ever seen, especially like this.

He took his forearm and pressed in on my throat pinning me to the wall. "I think only I can say if I'm drunk or not, got that Alice?"

I couldn't speak, he was pressing against my throat too hard. I squirmed in panic and thrashed against him. He pressed harder against me, now I couldn't breathe. Suddenly he let his arm off of me, and as I gasped in air the back of his hand that I know all too well smacked the left side of my face. The familiar sting took up the whole left side of my face. "I SAID, DO YOU GOT THAT, YOU DUMB BITCH?" he screamed at me and pulled his fist back, I screamed as he landed it on my left cheek bone.

"yes! I understand dad please stop!" I started to cry, my vision was blurred as my face swelled up.

"don't call me that, you don't deserve to call me that!" he yelled as he punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, feeling like I was about to puke. He elbowed me hard in the back and I fell flat on my stomach.

"it's Sir from now on you worthless mistake" he said.

I thought he was about to walk away, but he had to make one last mark. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on my wrist. It burned and stung and I could feel it melting my skin, dementing it, and it would leave a scar that lasts forever reminding me that I'm a worthless mistake. I screamed out in pain and started crying hysterically. I was throbbing all over; terrified he was going to hit me again.

He walked into his room and slammed his door shut. I stayed laying on the floor sobbing. It was getting hard for me to breathe; my sobs were taking over, my body convulsing and shivering on the floor. I don't know how long it took, but I regained myself. I slowly made my way upstairs and took a cold shower. As I was standing in the water I looked at my right wrist, now with a perfect burnt circle in the middle of it. I lost my cool again and started sobbing again in the shower. I cry so much anymore, I hate it. I have a war in my mind. On one hand I know what I'm dealing with… it's not normal. When I was little my dad used to come in my room after he beat me or my mom and tell me it was only because he loved us. And I went for a year or so under the assumption that every family was like that. I learned though, that some families are perfect compared to mine. Some families love each other and hug each other and talk about their problems and comfort each other. Those are reasons I cry, not just the pain on my wrist.

But then I hate myself for crying, because it makes me look like such a weak person. I feel like of all situations I could be in, this would make me stronger and more tolerant to his bullshit. I thought that all his remarks and comments, like worthless mistake, I thought I would one day be able to brush them off, know they didn't really mean anything, that they were just words. But they still hit me as hard as his fist does. And I hate it.

I turned the shower off. Now I was freezing. I ran into my room with a towel on and jumped under the covers. Looking at my alarm clock it's only six. But I'm too tired and cold to move. I shut my eyes but that doesn't make me sleep. It just makes me think. Tonight I think about my mother. She was such a beautiful woman before she got into drugs, she really was. Short and thin like me, green eyes, black hair; she decided to keep her hair long. But I cut mine off eventually, because It was just one more thing for him to grab on too. To pull and swing us around with. I suppose he could still grab mine, but it's more difficult than grabbing long hair. I was about eleven when my mom started heroin. I don't know who gave it to her, coaxed her to use it, or even showed her how to use it, she was always so innocent and uneducated on drugs. But she came home one day, and told me to hide a bag of white tan stuff in my hidey place (a little shoe box under my bed). I asked her why, and what it was. She just looked at me, her eyes so full of pain, kissed my forehead and told me to hide it. Seeing my mom transform into a completely different person made any desire I could have had for drugs completely vanish.

Suddenly my mind turned over to Jasper. Just the image of him appeared in my mind. I jumped a little at how suddenly my brain decided it didn't want to think of my mom anymore. But I was more than okay with the change. I thought about our classes together, I had Psych with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Lunch with all the Cullens. After Lunch I had Chemistry with Rose and Bella, who accepted me as a third lab partner. And my last class of the day was P.E. with just Jasper. I made a mental note to remember Gym clothes tomorrow.

It was getting hard for me to think now because I was starting to fall asleep. The last thing I can remember thinking about was Jasper, and how he didn't have a girl sitting next to him at lunch today.


	4. Chapter 4

**heres chapter four:) if anyone has suggestions or anything please message me:) i have a few chapter highlights in mind, but need to work on filling story in between large events. all help is accepted, thank you, and Enjoy:)**

Alice POV

I woke up by myself the next morning without needing an alarm clock. This was very odd, especially for me. I looked at what time it was a leaped out of bed once I saw my clock read six thirty. I'd only have ten minutes to get ready. I scrambled around putting on jeans and a long sleeved blouse. I was shoving some gym clothes into a bag when I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror on my vanity. My eyes widened and I got closer to the mirror, examining the left side of my face. "holy shit" I murmured under my breath. Almost the entire left side was a dark purple. I panicked and threw on some heavy foundation. It was the brand my mom taught me to buy, because it covered up bruises the best. I looked at my clock, and finished up as quickly as possible then ran downstairs. My dad was already gone, at his new logging job. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my gym bag and ran. There's no way I'll make it, school starts in five minutes and I have two miles to run. I noticed as I was running how horribly sore I was. I had to stop; my throat and thighs were killing me. As I walked down the road and accepted defeat, I thought of how my dad… "Sir" would react when he found out I was tardy. I almost started to cry when a shiny new Volvo rushed by me way over the speed limit. I was about to cuss it out when it slammed on the breaks and threw itself into reverse. It backed up to me, and Edward poked his head out the driver's window. "get in or we'll be late!" he smiled.

I smiled and opened the back door and sat next down. Edward and Bella were in the front seat, and in the back Rose Jasper and I. I guess I have a little luck, happening to sit next to Jasper. I chuckled and smiled to myself. Jasper took notice and smiled at me. His smile took my breath away. It was subtle, a sort of half smile, but still happy. I'd give anything to hear him laugh. I didn't have time to say anything when we pulled into school. They drifted perfectly into their parking spot in a way that made me tighten every muscle in my body. A fear of mine is getting into car crashes. It has always been a fear for me, but apparently Edward knows how to drive. "where's Emmett guys?" I asked as I was getting out of the car.

Everyone was rushing to get to class on time. "Doctors appointment! Tell you more at lunch!" Rose yelled behind her. The bell rang just as I stepped into English. Thank god.

My morning was a blur of winces and whines, hitting my wrist on books and my thighs on desks. My face was throbbing; teachers kept asking why I didn't have my supplies. Phycology was my saving grace. Not only am I so interested in it, but I would get to see jasper, which for some reason was important to me, despite only knowing him a day.

I sat down at my desk and the three boys sat down with me when they entered the room. Emmett had a hello kitty band aide on his arm which made me giggle. "it was the only one they had left okay?" he said slightly ashamed.

"Don't let his manly attitude fool you, I wouldn't doubt that he chose that band aide and also cried when he found out they were giving him a shot" Jasper said with a southern but smile. I couldn't really say much but I smiled and nodded like an idiot.

Jasper stopped smiling and looked a little closer at me, which made me nervous. Before he could look too long the bell rang and Mr. Baslis started class. Jasper looked slowly away from me and to Baslis who was going to start a lecture today, and informed us tomorrow we would have an open discussion in class.

When the bell rang I started for the door, but Mr. Baslis called me back to his desk. "Alice, are you going to be able to get your necessary materials for this class relatively soon?" he asked with a smile. He was the one teacher I wasn't afraid of. "I hope so." I replied honestly. He looked at me for a second and said "alright. If you need any help with that, expenses wise, I can probably help figure something out for you" he said. I just nodded and walked out the door where the boys were waiting for me, and we walked together to lunch.

I sat down instead of getting a lunch like I did yesterday. "no lunch?" jasper asked as he sat next to me.

"No, I forgot to grab three dollars before I left this morning." I said, unable to think of an excuse.

"want my lunch?" Jasper asked.

"No."

"want me to by you one?"

"No."

"want my side salad?" he was very stubborn. But a polite sort of stubborn that I found rare and funny in a way.

I couldn't help but smile. "sure." I said.

He smiled to himself, a small success on his part, and handed me his side salad and motioned to smother a ton of ranch dressing on it before I stopped him. "whoa there, no no," I said pushing it away.

He looked at me oddly. "no dressing?" he asked.

"that just has a crap ton of sodium and calories that's probably not really worth it and healthier to eat the salad without it." I started to say.

He looked me up and down, and said "you're fine." Then continued to smother my salad in ranch. To be honest, the whole thing made me smile.

When everyone else sat down they all started to question me like a shiny new toy. Yesterday I think they were all a little too shy, but apparently we all crossed some sort of barrier this morning in the car and now I am fair game.

"why did you move to forks?" Bella asked me.

Now was my time to decide how much I wanted these people to know. Should I lie completely, or only tell half truths? I really like these people. But I don't know how comfortable I am spilling my life story to them. I decided on half-truth answers.

"My parent's divorce." I said quietly. Truth number one.

"oh, I'm sorry. Are you here with your mom or dad?" Bella continued.

"dad." I said eating my salad. Truth number two.

Rose chimed in "so do you like it better that way?"

"Rose don't you think that's a little rude to ask?" Edward said.

"it's okay Edward." I turned to Rose "and yeah, I do". Lie number one.

"so he's a cool dude?" Emmett asked.

"he's okay" lie number two.

"so did you do a lot of social stuff and partying at your old town?" Emmett asked.

"oh God no" I laughed.

"what do you do for fun?" Rose questioned. They all seemed to want to know this one.

"well, I make my own clothes sometimes." I said.

"you don't shop?" Rose and Bella looked horrified. I shook my head.

"I don't have a job for money. I don't have a car to drive, or a license to drive one" I answered. Truth number three.

Everyone at the table started laughing, including Jasper. I felt good about myself after making him laugh. I tried again. "I've never been in a sport or club or school activity, the most athletic I get in a day is getting up to go to the fridge". They laughed harder. I chuckled to myself and said a little quieter "The amazing life or a worthless mistake."

Jasper immediately stopped laughing. He didn't hear me, did he? He looked slightly angry. Everyone else was still laughing when he got up to empty his tray. I thought it was odd but decided to ignore it.

When lunch ended I felt so much more acquainted with the people I'm now calling my friends. Chemistry went by with Rose and Bella, who both assured me we would go shopping together. I told them I don't have money, but they insisted I didn't have to worry about that.

When gym came along I was happy to get to be around jasper again. I went to the girls locker room and looked at what I shoved in my bag this morning in a panicked rush. I was horrified with what I found. A T-shirt and shorts. I went into a bathroom stall and changed, and when not many girls were around I looked at myself in the fully body mirror. When I was standing still the shorts didn't show any bruises. But when I lifted my leg even two inches hints of purple showed themselves. The gym teachers called last call in the locker rooms and anxiety hit me like a brick wall. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everybody, this chapters a short one, i ran out of inspitation half way through. dont worry, i have big ideas for this story, in my eyes though this story isnt quite up to par. dont give up on me though. sorry its been a while since my last update. I'll update a lot more this week, i have some good ideas for the nect few chapters. i personally have been in a pretty crappy set of mind lately, which might have had something to do with this chapter not being as amazing as shamwow. hope you enjoy. **

Alice POV

I forced myself to step out into the gym. It didn't take me long to spot Jasper sitting on the bleachers, waiting for attendance to be taken. As I walked over to sit by him I thought about how this is bad. Opening myself up and accepting people, that's bad. But actually finding someone that I find myself attracted to without reason, just feeling like I want to be near them this often, is horrible. I've known Jasper Cullen for little over twenty four hours. I can't let myself swoon or fall for him. Not him, or anyone. Because all people do in the end is hurt you, no matter how close you are to them.

Despite the war in my mind, I sit down with Jasper carefully, as to not wince; the pain in my wrist, neck and thighs is starting to act up. He looked deep in thought, so I mustered out a quiet "hi," to get his attention. He looked up at me and smiled. Before we could really start conversation the two gym teachers did a roll call, then told us today we would be finding fitness partners and going with them through a series of stations set up around the gym. Some were lifting stations, others like wall sits, pull ups, pushups. I chuckled to myself, _gym, a beat up kids' nightmare._ I looked to Jasper when they blew their whistles. "do you mind being my partner? I don't know anyone else in here." I asked shyly. What if he has other friends in this class? What if you're coming off as clingy? My defensive side kicked in. _who gives a shit?_

"of course" he smiled.

We went from station to station. I'm sure I looked like one of those girls who didn't care about their grade, because I was hardly doing anything. Everything hurt. There was little conversation between Jasper and I, which I was fine with, until we got to wall sits. We both had to do a wall sit, or as some people call them, iron chairs, for two minutes. I doubt I could last thirty seconds, and when I sit, my shorts rise and you can clearly see my bruises.

"I don't think I can do this" I murmured to myself.

"of course you can" Jasper said with a smile.

I like his smile much too much.

The gym teachers blew their whistles and jasper started his wall sit. I crouched next to him, leaning against the wall. My bruises were out in the open, waiting to cause a scene. I tried to call attention to other things but jasper seemed to want to improve my wall sit.

"like this" he smiled motioning the 90 degree angle between his legs and the wall.

I sighed. Stubborn. So, I actually tried. Leaning back against the wall, my legs started to burn as I lifted myself up. They wiggled and throbbed, I winced at the pain, but tried my hardest.

"see? You're doing fine!" he smiled. Then he saw my thighs. He didn't make much noise when he saw them, not a gasp or even an audible inhale. He just looked at them, with a dull, almost bored look in his eye. Then I fell out of my wall sit.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I just physically couldn't do it. I huffed in frustration. "you going to try again?" jasper asked.

"No." I said, angrily.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I sulked in my anger. The gym teachers blew their whistles again, and told us to change. I slowly got up from the wall and started to walk toward the girls locker room when Jasper grabbed my arm and told me to wait up for a minute. He said in a normal volume "before you go, I just wanted to let you know…" then he got very close to me, I stiffened like a board. I was immediately uncomfortable. He said in a much quieter voice "you are definitely not a worthless mistake".

He walked away to the locker room, and I slowly turned to go change. That was probably the most sentimental thing anyone has said to me. partly shocked, and very defensive, I walked away.


End file.
